<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ten years apart, one night together by JynErsoinNYC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397640">ten years apart, one night together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JynErsoinNYC/pseuds/JynErsoinNYC'>JynErsoinNYC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BUT I HAVE NO REGRETS, F/F, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romance, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JynErsoinNYC/pseuds/JynErsoinNYC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By chance, Fulcrum had one night to spare between missions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaeden Larte/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ten years apart, one night together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By chance, Fulcrum had one night to spare between missions. When Kaeden asked if she would like to spend it aboard her medical frigate, Ahsoka accepted the offer. The other invitation Kaeden extended remained implicit, but even over their encoded hologram she knew Ahsoka understood.</p><p>“Will it be your first time?” Ahsoka asked her quietly. She was sitting somewhere, probably the pilot seat of her ship.</p><p>Kaeden nodded. Then, nervously, “You?”</p><p>Ahsoka smiled for a long moment. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Kaeden finished her shift and found Ahsoka waiting for her in the corridor. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, watching various droids and staff pass by. She straightened when she saw Kaeden.</p><p>It had been months since they had run into each other aboard this frigate, ten years on from Raada. That day had been chaotic – filled with endless rescue transports and injured refugees. It was the most inopportune time for an unexpected reunion. Theirs had been brief; hurried words, an exchange of communication devices, and a promise to contact each other. Then they had parted ways once again.</p><p>Afterwards, Kaeden and Ahsoka spoke over hologram as often as possible between medical duties and reconnaissance missions. It was not as frequent as either of them would have liked, but it had been enough to not need to waste time with words now.</p><p>Ten years apart…</p><p>Finally, one night together.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Kaeden entered her living quarters behind Ahsoka, strangely embarrassed about them.</p><p>Before now, the small room had suited her purposes just fine. A simple bed filled the space, a table and chair shoved into one corner. A ‘fresher was hidden behind a panel, and strip lighting provided illumination.</p><p>Kaeden told herself to be reasonable: they were on a medical frigate, after all. It’s not like there was anything she could do about the cold, sterile setting.</p><p> “It’s…” she trailed off instantly.</p><p>“As dull as a room at the Jedi Temple,” Ahsoka offered, turning to face Kaeden. She was smiling.</p><p>Kaeden laughed.</p><p>“It’s fine. Keeps me focused on more important things,” Ahsoka winked at her, unclipping her lightsabers and putting them down on the table. She removed her armour with quick efficiency and enviable grace. Her boots and tunic went next, then her leggings, and finally her undergarments.</p><p>Kaeden was blushing fiercely by the time Ahsoka looked up at her. </p><p>Ahsoka grinned. “Do you want some help?”</p><p>Kaeden felt her cheeks burn, and she set about removing her own uniform, though with considerably less elegance. Her fingers fumbled with every button and buckle. Ahsoka sat on the edge of the bed and waited, watching the entire time.</p><p>Being the sole focus of Ahsoka’s attention was equivalent to being the simultaneous focus of a hundred others’. Standing before her, Kaeden felt like every inch of her was laid bare, even as she left on her standard issue undergarments. It was the most skin she’d ever shown another being since she was ten years old.</p><p>Ahsoka didn’t seem to mind that Kaeden was still partially dressed. She only reached out a hand toward her. Kaeden took it and let herself be guided over to stand between Ahsoka’s legs.</p><p>In this position, Kaeden was taller than Ahsoka, so she claimed the advantage and leaned down to kiss her for the first time. Her lips were even softer than Kaeden had imagined. Ahsoka tilted her head back in response, allowing her better access, and Kaeden slanted her mouth across Ahsoka’s, gripping her patterned cheeks to steady her.</p><p>Ahsoka sighed into their kiss, wrapping her arms around Kaeden’s waist, pulling her closer inward. Kaeden could feel the warmth and the wet already there, and her heartrate increased exponentially.</p><p>“Kaeden,” Ahsoka breathed against her lips.</p><p>At her name, Kaeden felt a rush of her own heat, and – inexperience be damned – she all but pushed Ahsoka back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Ahsoka opened her mouth to Kaeden, and Kaeden swooped in with her tongue, coaxing a long, low moan.</p><p>She positioned a leg between Ahsoka’s, and Ahsoka took the bait, automatically grinding herself against Kaeden’s upper thigh. Her breathing became more ragged with each sweep of her hips.</p><p>Kaeden continued to kiss Ahsoka, travelling away from her mouth toward her jawline. She pressed her lips along its sharp edge, then tracked a path down her neck, across her collarbone to her right lek. The flesh there was sensitive, Kaeden knew from her medical studies, but she hadn’t realised just how sensitive until she put her mouth against it and Ahsoka gasped.</p><p>“Kaeden,” she breathed again, louder this time, almost groaning. “That’s…”</p><p>Kaeden did it again.</p><p>Ahsoka’s rocking faltered as she shivered violently. “Kaeden, that’s going to make me –”</p><p>Kaeden stretched up toward Ahsoka’s montral and whispered, “That’s good to know.”</p><p>She pulled back and looked down at Ahsoka. She was pleased to see Ahsoka’s pupils were dilated, her lips parted, her breasts heaving. She was gazing up at Kaeden in unbridled anticipation, and something akin to revaluation.</p><p>Kaeden felt all her previous inhibitions dissipate. “Do you want some help?” she smiled, pointedly looking down to where Ahsoka’s hips had stilled.</p><p>Ahsoka grinned and began to move again. Kaeden could feel her thigh was slick, growing slicker as her own body responded involuntarily to the feel of Ahsoka and the sounds she was making. She lowered herself over Ahsoka again, one hand curving between her neck and back lek, the other moving to grip the bend of her waist.</p><p>Their mouths met again with a new intensity as Ahsoka started to tighten, arching her back off the bed. Kaeden caressed a hand down Ahsoka’s lek to help her along, met her final thrust of her hips with one of her own, then pushed herself up to watch as Ahsoka collapsed, writhing beneath her.</p><p>After a long moment Ahsoka stilled, opening her eyes. They were glazed over. “Kaeden…”</p><p>Kaeden smiled, sitting back to straddle Ahsoka’s hips. She reached around to unclip her bra, and Ahsoka’s gaze instantly refocused.</p><p>It hadn’t been Kaeden’s intention to rush her, but Ahsoka promptly sat up and performed a seamless manoeuvre which resulted in Kaeden lying flat on her back and Ahsoka on her hands and knees above her. The ends of her lekku brushed against Kaeden’s stomach.</p><p>“You okay?” Ahsoka asked, watching her calmly.</p><p>Kaeden nodded.</p><p>Ahsoka glanced lower. “Happy for me to…”</p><p>Kaeden nodded harder.</p><p>Ahsoka grinned and sank onto her elbows, pressing her mouth to Kaeden’s. As she did, their breasts grazed against each other, and Kaeden sighed, immediately seeking the sensation again. Ahsoka indulged her.</p><p>One of Ahsoka’s hands found its way into Kaeden’s hair, her long fingers entwining with the braids; the other slipped between their bodies to press against Kaeden’s breast.</p><p>Kaeden remembered she had two free hands of her own, and attempted to put them to use before Ahsoka pulled back and caught them. Her breathing quickened as Ahsoka repositioned them on the mattress.</p><p>“Don’t move,” Ahsoka told her, a glint in her eye.</p><p>Kaeden did as she was told, digging her fingers into the sheet above her head.</p><p>Ahsoka leaned back down to recapture Kaeden’s mouth, resuming her one-handed study of Kaeden’s braids. The other trailed down slowly between their bodies, further and further, until Kaeden felt Ahsoka’s fingers slip beneath her underclothes and brush coarse hair.</p><p>Ahsoka halted, clearly surprised, and Kaeden waited anxiously. Then Ahsoka swept her hand lower, and Kaeden whimpered aloud.</p><p>She was helpless as Ahsoka stroked her there. Her fingers were gentle, moving back and forth, sometimes higher up the way she’d came – Ahsoka really liked hair – until Kaeden was squirming for the pace to change. She ground herself against Ahsoka’s hand to communicate this, and Ahsoka looked back up at her. She’d been watching intently as she worked.</p><p>At Kaeden’s unspoken request, Ahsoka started to increase her speed, stroking harder, narrowing in on that one spot. She brushed away the braids at Kaeden’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss her neck. Her mouth was hot against her skin, and Kaeden felt feverish.</p><p>It was almost too much to take.</p><p>Finally, Kaeden felt herself tensing. It built rapidly, and when her release came Ahsoka drew it out with clever fingers. Kaeden groaned, her head falling to the side.</p><p>Ahsoka finally took her hand away and moved to rest on her elbow beside Kaeden.</p><p>“I thought you said you’d never done this before,” Kaeden breathed.</p><p>Ahsoka smiled, brushing a finger in a circle on Kaeden’s skin. “I hadn’t.”</p><p>Kaeden looked over at her. “Then how…”</p><p>Ahsoka pressed a kiss to Kaeden’s mouth. “You can learn a lot on your own, and I’ve been on my own a lot.”</p><p>That particular image flashed in Kaeden’s mind, and she swallowed hard. “You’ll have to teach me.”</p><p>Ahsoka smirked. “I’d be happy to oversee your self-learning.”</p><p>Kaeden grinned, then rolled on top of Ahsoka, causing her to laugh. “I think I’ll just practice on you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>